


Family

by askywalkergryff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I’m Too Soft For Them, im missing them today 🥺
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askywalkergryff/pseuds/askywalkergryff
Summary: Obi-Wan goes to find Anakin to remind him to get some work finished. He finds him with Ahsoka, having an important moment together instead.MORE FLUFF FOR MY BROTP YAY
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Family

“Where _is_ he?” Obi-Wan muttered, frustration finally beginning to boil over in him as he searched for his old Padawan. Three reports.

 _Three_ reports he was supposed to have submitted to the council yesterday.

Obi-Wan had looked in Anakin’s quarters, all throughout the temple, even at Senator Amidala’s apartment, yet, he was nowhere to be seen.

As he strode through the hall containing the Padawan quarters, he froze.

“I don’t want to hear anymore talk like this,” Anakin’s voice spoke through the thin walls.

“But what if-“ came Ahsoka’s voice.

“What did I just say?” Anakin interrupted. 

Obi-Wan quietly slid the door to Ahsoka’s quarters open, tiptoed across the floor, and peeked through the door to her bedroom. He opened his mouth to call Anakin’s name, but something told him to keep quiet and see what was going on.

Ahsoka sat cross legged on her bed, Anakin mimicking her position as he sat behind her, re-beading her Padawan braid.

It was traditional for a master to rebraid their Padwan’s hair each morning, so, seeing that Ahsoka didn’t have any hair _to_ braid, this was their version of it.

“Togruta’s are better than humans, anyways. Your lekku don’t get blown in your face like my hair does,” Anakin continued, stringing the last bead into place.

“Yeah, but can’t you just cut it off if it gets in your way?” she replied, reaching behind her head to run a hand down the string. Anakin huffed out a laugh.

“Yeah, but I would look ugly if I cut my hair.”

“You’re already ugly though, so what’s the big deal?”

“That was uncalled for. And stop changing the subject. I want you to promise me that you won’t stress yourself out over this. I don’t care if you’re not a human, I want _you_ as my Padawan,” Anakin replied softly.

“But-”

“Just be quiet and allow yourself to realize that someone cares about you.”

“You do?”

“I do. I really, really do.” With that, he looped his arms around her abdomen, resting his chin on her shoulder, cheek pressed against her left head tail.

Obi-Wan smiled warmly as Ahsoka lifted her arms up to cover Anakin’s.

“I care about you too, Master.”

“I know,” he replied with a grin. “Ahsoka, never doubt your worth. To me, to yourself, or to _anyone_. I know I’ve only been your master for a year, but I think that it’s fair to say that we’re closer than most other master and Padawan pairings.”

“We’re a good team,” she agreed with a small laugh. “And we’re family,” she added after a few moments.

“You’re the best sister I could ask for. Don’t ever forget that,” he continued, squeezing his arms tightly for a moment.

Obi-Wan sighed. Suddenly, Anakin’s unfinished reports didn’t seem as important anymore. He slowly turned on his heel, leaving just as silently as he had entered, but not quite quickly enough to miss Ahsoka stating a firm,

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I miss them so much. So freaking much.


End file.
